If you asked me to
by ChikoriChan
Summary: Daisuke is afraid to ask a girl to a school dance. Hikari's heart has been broken. Put these two together, what do you get? X3 Daikari. Songfic.


If you ask me to  
  
by : Chikorichan  
I cant believe im doing a Daikari. *clasps hands together* But, I just want the Daikari fans to be happy! ^_^ ... Sorta. o.o Actually, im sitting on the computer on a Saturday night at 2:00 in the morning and listening to Celine Dion songs. and im BORED. XD Okay, time for the stuff you really dont wanna read. *ahem* Digimon 02 does not belong to me. Not even Daisuke. Though if I did own him, id take him everywhere, trust me. *coughs* o.o I also dont own the song "If you ask me to". It belongs to Celine, or whoever wrote the lyrics :D Beeeeda!  
Oh, by the way, due to HTML always looking cruddy in my fics on FF.net... *grumble* I have to do the stupid Seperating the song from the fic thing again. -.-; which ALWAYS makes the fics look messy, and which always drives all the readers away.  
  
~  
-bounce-  
  
"How am I gonna ask her?"  
  
-bounce-  
  
The redheaded teen was laying back on his bed, bouncing his soccer ball on his bedroom wall. Usually when he did this, he was in thought. And boy, was he in thought.  
  
-bounce-  
  
"What if shes going with Takeru?"  
  
-...Sigh.-  
  
Motomiya Daisuke sat up in his bed, holding the soccer ball in his lap. He stared down at it, remembering how about a year ago he could easily walk up to the girl, and say "Hey, wanna go on a date with me?" Of course, the answer would always be negative.  
  
If he was that brave a year ago, why was he being a chicken to ask her now? Why would the child of Courage be afraid to ask a girl on a date? How could the Child of Courage be afraid of rejection? ...Easily.  
  
Daisuke sighed again, and only looked at the clock. 7:50.  
  
...Waitaminute! 7:50?! School started at 8!  
  
Daisuke scrambled out of bed and got ready to go to school.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Used to be that I believed in something  
Used to be that I believed in love  
It's been a long time since I've had that feeling  
I could love someone...  
I could trust someone...  
  
~~~~~  
As the teacher was turned around, writing something on the board that Yagami Hikari obviously didnt care about, she looked down at her notebook in boredom.  
  
"Daisuke is late again."  
  
Hikari turned to the boy sitting beside her, Takeru Takaishi. "Yep. 3rd time this week.", she replied to the boy.  
  
The teacher turned around. "Okay, class, please write down the notes written on the board." With that said, the teacher sat at his desk and started to read a book.  
  
Hikari opened her notebook and started writing down the notes. While at the same time, she thought of the boy that she was going to ask to the dance that night...  
  
...and right at that time, Daisuke snuck through the open doorway. He tiptoed his way to his desk, a few students making silent giggles at his "stealth", and sat down at his desk beside Hikari. When he noticed Hikari was staring at him, Daisuke gave the thumbs-up sign to her.  
  
"3rd tardy this week, Motomiya. Dont think I didnt notice."  
  
Daisuke groaned. "Darnit..."  
  
He heard Hikari make a slight giggle and blushed. Yeah, she'll say no. Just like the good ol' days, he thought. He opened his notebook, but instead of writing the notes, he started drawing a picture.  
  
Hikari went back to writing the notes... and again, thinking of who she was gonna ask.  
  
~~~~~   
  
I said I'd never let nobody near my heart again darlin'  
I said I'd never let nobody in  
  
But if you asked me to  
I just might change my mind  
And let you in my life forever  
  
~~~~~  
  
Daisuke went to his locker and stuck his backpack inside, and took out his gym bag for soccer.  
  
"Heylo Dai!"  
  
Daisuke jumped, and turned around to see Miyako, in her usualy perky self. Daisuke sighed. "Miyako, dont scare me like that."  
  
"Soooo... you asked her yet?"  
  
"Hey! It takes time, okay?!"  
  
"Hopefully not too much. The dance is tonight!"  
  
"I know." He sighed again. "I have to go to soccer practice, okay? See ya."  
  
Daisuke shut his locker door, and walked to the locker room. On his way, he passed Takeru's locker, in which both Hikari and Takeru were at. Hikari seemed to be talking to Takeru about something.   
  
Daisuke sped up the pace, feeling a bit angry.   
  
He walked inside the boys locker room, and was glad he was by himself. He walked over to one of the lockers, and banged his fist against it a few times, looking down at the ground.  
  
"I knew it... Dammit..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
If you asked me to  
I just might give my heart  
And stay here in your arms forever  
If you asked me to  
If you asked me to...  
  
~~~~~  
  
"So, who are you asking to the dance?"  
  
Hikari's heart was beating at a fast rate. She was about to ask the guy that she wanted to go to this dance with FOREVER.   
  
"I dont think im even going."  
  
Hikari just paused. "...Why?"  
  
"I mean, what are these dances for? To break relationships? To harm people?"  
  
"...I see."  
  
"Im sorry Hikari, its just that im not into these things."  
  
Hikari put on a stiff smile. "Oh, its okay. Later, Takeru."  
  
"Seeya later."  
  
When Takeru was out of view, Hikari ran to the girl's locker room. She quickly sat down at a bench and cried.   
  
"To break relationships? To harm people?" Didnt he know that he had just harmed HER? Didnt he know what he did the one thing he didnt want to do?   
  
Hikari had waited all year to ask Takeru to the dance, and she was rejected. Well, not really... but it felt like she was.  
  
She only curled into a ball and cried more.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Somehow ever since I've been around you  
Can't go back to being on my own  
Can't help feeling darling since I've found you  
That I've found my home  
That I'm finally home  
I said id never let nobody get too close to me darlin'  
I said I needed, needed to be free...  
  
But if you asked me to  
I just might change my mind  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hikari walked outside to the soccer field, and sat down in the stands. If she didnt really have anything to do, why not be out here?   
  
She looked out into the field, and watched the 8th grade boys practice for a soccer game coming next Saturday. Hikari really, REALLY felt like she shouldnt have been there, knowing Takeru could walk out into the soccer stands any minute and find little Hikari Yagami there, with puffy red eyes from crying and a pouted look on her face. She stayed anyway. She was bored, and she wasnt exactly in a rush to get home anyway.   
"Okay team, were gonna have to work hard for this week's game..."  
  
Daisuke hardly listened to the coach's instructions. He was still angry, after seeing that little Hikari and Takeru moment on his way to soccer practice.   
  
Daisuke looked up, and saw that one girl in the stands -- Hikari. Instead of doing the usual, which was waving, winking, and generally showing off, he ignored her and looked at the ground.   
  
Hikari watched as the boys practiced soccer. She saw Daisuke make a header, and score several goals. "Well, I never knew he was... that good at soccer." She said to herself. She never really knew about Daisuke Motomiya in general. To her, he was just the typical 8th-grade athletic boy.   
  
"Maybe... its about time I did know about him." Hikari made a small smile, and watched the game some more.  
  
"Yes! Another goal! whoo!"   
  
He had to admit, soccer DID make Daisuke a bit happier. It was just the way it made him run, and work hard at scoring goals and winning the game. Daisuke looked up at the stands and saw Hikari still sitting in the stands, but looking in amusement.  
  
Daisuke smiled at her, and played more.  
  
~~~~~  
  
If you asked me to  
I just might give my heart  
And stay here in your arms forever  
If you asked me to  
If you asked me to  
  
~~~~~  
  
Daisuke walked out of the boys locker room, and back to his locker. He grabbed his backpack, and his notebook fell out of the locker. Daisuke reached down to grab the notebook, and noticing it was turned to the picture he was drawing in class, he picked it up and looked at it.   
  
"Eh, ill finish it some other time..."  
  
Daisuke shut his locker, and turned around only to see Hikari standing there.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Daisuke jumped in surprise and dropped his notebook. Before he could pick it up, Hikari reached down and grabbed it instead, and looked at the picture.  
  
"Uh, wait! I dont think youre supposed to look..."  
  
Daisuke noticed that Hikari was smiling. "You know, the girl looks familiar... but she looks a bit sad, too." Hikari looked at the picture, amazed. It was a sketch of Hikari, standing outside on a winter day, looking a bit down. "I didnt know you were this good at drawing."  
  
"Well... I never really show my pictures to people..."  
  
"You should." Hikari smiled. "Your art is amazing for an eighth grader, Daisuke. So is your soccer skills.   
  
Daisuke blushed a bit at this, and Hikari looked back at the picture again and smiled.  
  
"Well, I do need to be getting home..." Daisuke almost grabbed the notebook, but Hikari pulled it back.  
  
"Wait."  
  
Daisuke looked at her in confusion, and she smiled at him, with this certain glow in her eyes that made her look beautiful to Daisuke.  
  
"I like this picture." She smiled at Daisuke. "Please, let me keep it..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
(But if you asked me to...)  
  
Asked me to, I will give my world to you baby  
I need you now  
Ask me to and I'll do anything for you baby, for you baby  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Uh... well, okay, if you like it..."   
  
"Thank you."  
  
Hikari tore the page from Daisuke's notebook, and handed the notebook back to him. Daisuke started to walk away from Hikari, but then turned around.  
  
"Hikari, uh..."  
  
"Hm?  
  
Daisuke paused for a second, not being able to find the words to say.  
  
"...Never mind. See you later."  
  
Daisuke walked away from her again. Well, theres always next year, he thought.  
  
"Wait, Daisuke!"  
  
Daisuke turned around again to see Hikari.  
  
"If you were about to ask what I think you were about to ask..." Hikari smiled at Daisuke once again. "...Id love to go to the dance with you tonight."  
  
~~~~~  
  
If you asked me to  
I'd let you in my life forever  
If you asked me to...  
  
~~~~~  
  
~End~  
Well, that took a while to write. Sure, I think its a nice story NOW, but its 3:00 in the morning. And im tired. In the morning ill read this and ill think "...How the hell did I come up with -THAT-?" Heh. Well, see ya.   
  
I still cant believe I wrote a Daikari. ...o.o; *must be REALLY tired*  
  
~ChikoriChan~ 


End file.
